Tino and Stevonnie vs. Infinite/Pearl and Garnet vs Amethyst
This is when Tino and Stevonnie fights Infinite and Pearl and Garnet fought off Amethyst in Disharmony: Gods Among Us. Infinite: You little fool, even without the Phantom Ruby's power, I still have enough power to squish you like a blue bug! Then I can show everyone how weak you really are. Tino Tonitini: It's me who's going to show you who's weak! I get stronger every day! Time to settle this, Infinite. Mono E mono! (Tino Tonitini charges towards Infinite) (Infinite is now ready to fight Tino too) Infinite: What would you like your epitaph to read? How about "Here lies the weakened fool"? Tino Tonitini: Why not "Here dozes that masked doofus"? Might as well anyone who needs one, right? (Both lock blades trying to gain edge over the other) (Infinite punches Tino, dazing him) (Infinite raises his hand to fire, with Tempest Shadow running past and hitting Tino to keep him further dazed) (however, Nighlock, who is chasing after Tempest, fires a fireball at Infinite, giving Tino a chance to recollect himself) (Infinite regains himself immediately) Infinite: You're done for, Tino. The Phantom Ruby is finally recharged. (Got full power) Perish along with your useless friends! (Then a shield come out of nowhere and hits Infinite, revealing that Steven threw it, and has Connie with him, preparing to fight him along side Tino) Infinite: You! Tino Tonitini: My friends got me this far! And we're going to defeat you, Twilight, and Princess Celestia! Ready guys! Steven and Connie: Yeah! (They fused into Stevonnie) Stevonnie: Let's take him down! (the two of them charge at Infinite. Meanwhile, Pearl and Garnet are battling Amethyst) Pearl: '''Amethyst, I don't understand! Why would you join the Corrupted Tyrants?! They stand for everything we've ever fought against! '''Amethyst: '''Because you never listen to reason! You or Garnet! You're always bossing me around, never wanting to hear me out! '''Garnet: '''We have heard you out plenty of times. But now, we fight to find out your real reason for joining the Corrupted Tyrants. '''Amethyst: '''Enough talk! It's time to finish this! (Amethyst raises her whip, but Pearl gets in close and strikes her with her spear) '''Garnet: '''This ends now. (together, she and Pearl fuse into Sardonyx) '''Sardonyx: '''We are putting an end to this once and for all. (Sardonyx and Amethyst fight) (Back to Tino and Stevonnie still battling Infinite) '''Infinite: Friends aren't nothing but a fainted illusion. You can count on nobody but yourself. Tino Tonitini: Your mask can't hide how sad and lonely you are! Your loneliness is the real illusion. (The two continue clashing blades, and then Infinite uses the Phantom Ruby's power to summon cubes to his avantage, but they dodged them all) (Stevonnie punches Infinite multiple times with Tino following it up with a magic blast) (Infinite grabs Stevonnie and throws them into Tino, pinning them both down. Then as Infinte is about to attack them, Stevonnie throws her shield at Infinite, making him dizzy) Tino Tonitini: Here it goes, partner, when we join forces the sky's the limit. (Together, they got double boost and charge towards Infinite, and defeated him once and for all) Infinite: Impossible! I cannot be defeated! Tino Tonitini: Wrong, Infinite! The only thing that can't be defeated is heart, soul, and the bonds of friendship. Three only things you and the Corrupted Tyrants lack! Infinite: (growls in anger) (Begins to vanished) No! Wait! I can still fight! (Then he vanishes in thin air) Stevonnie: That was strange. But we did it. (Tino and Stevonnie hi-five each other) Twilight Sparkle: (Off-screen) You failed to surprise us, Tonitini. (Then, she show's up) I didn't believe Infinite could lose. Victory will be so easy once Princess Celestia and I defeat you and the resistance. Don't think this is over yet, Tonitini! Our plan just went into overtime! (Back to Sardonyx and Amethyst) (The duo clashed against each other) (Sardonyx, being a fusion, seems to have the upper hand) Sardonyx: 'Amethyst, stop this now! '''Amethyst: '''Not until you surrender. '''Sardonyx: '''We have wanted nothing but the best of you, Amethyst. (activates gauntlet and pulls out her spear) And now we will do what we must. '''Amethyst: '(in Anikin Skywalker's voice) You will try. (she pulls out her whip and they begin to fight as Battle of the Heroes - Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith plays) (They clash against each other, swinging their weapons furiously) (As they do, buildings fall down and lava spews out) (Sardonyx knocks her down) '''Sardonyx: '''It's over, Amethyst! Surrender now. '''Amethyst: '''You underestimate my power! '''Sardonyx: '''Don't do it! (Amethyst uses her whips to tie Sardonyx) '''Amethyst: '''Gotcha! (however, Sardonyx uses her spear to slice the whip in two, allowing her to knock Amethyst out) '''Sardonyx: We're sorry, Amethyst. (Sardonyx defused back to Pear and Garnet) Garnet: I wish that you can see the truth. Pearl: We have to end this war, Garnet. Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Nighlocktheawesome